For Keeps
by ashihime
Summary: One warm evening, they meet again. A follow-up to "Stand clear of the closing doors". Jack/Ashi. Modern AU.


Author note/s: A short follow-up drabble to - _Stand clear of the closing doors-_ that takes inspiration from warm Polynesian nights and Katie Herzig's song "The Offer". Hope you enjoy, any errors you find will be rectified at a later time.

* * *

 _I have a proposal, a deal we could make_

 _Read it over slowly and see what's at stake_

 _A resume puffed up or full of accolades_

 _It's what I have none of_

 _I'm not good at soap boxing matters of the heart_

 _I don't have a life that's a great work of art_

 _Though I am not trained, I think I know enough_

 _I can offer love_

 _So choose._

* * *

For Keeps

* * *

She watched the dancers like everyone else. From the mezzanine level of the hotel restaurant, she had a clear view of the stage, though the lighting and distance made it impossible to really discern their faces. Ashi stirred her tropical drink with her straw, the tinkling of ice barely heard from the fast rhythmic drumbeat that gave life to every dancer's hip thrust and sweep of arm, grass skirts rustling like live creatures. When they turned, their long crimped hair followed after them like the shadows at their feet.

Ashi sighed contently, taking a sip when she felt a presence lingering at her table. She assumed it was a waiter and looked up—her jaw immediately dropped.

"I'm sorry…" The man rubbed a hand to his nape, standing awkwardly. "But do you remember me?"

The warm atmosphere briefly gave way to a memory of a cold metropolitan day.

"Oh!" She exclaimed "….It's you! From the train in New York. Two years ago."

"Shinjiro Minamoto. _Jack_." He supplied with a smile. Just like last time, his hair was held up in place, and she could not blame him. Despite the open air, it was an especially busy night for the restaurant as a large number of guests had come for the Thursday night dance show, staged in front of the large turquoise pool. The ceiling fans could not counter all the combined body heat, and like her, he wore a pair of shorts and a simple shirt to keep cool, toes wiggling freely in flip flops.

"Yes!" Ashi beamed. "That's right. It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, _great_." He replied. "And you?"

"I'm doing okay myself." Ashi said, then realized he was still standing. "Oh um please do take a seat." She gestured to the vacant chair across hers.

"Are you sure?" Jack hesitated. "I do not want to intrude if you're with someone else"-

She waved off his concern with a hand. "No, don't worry. It's just me. What brings you all the way out here?"

"Stopover." He said with the travel-weary shrug she could relate to. "I'm flying to L.A. tomorrow, then New York. You?"

"Ah, we're opposite." Ashi chuckled lightly, sweeping away an errant lock plastered to her cheek. "I'm going back to Tokyo. Did you come from there?"

"Yes. I fly back occasionally for business." He plucked a paper napkin from the small table basket, knuckles brushing against the handbag Ashi had set atop to keep a close eye on. He patted his temples dry. "I take it you're the same?"

"Actually my stint in New York only lasted me a year." She admitted. "I just came back from a visit. Tokyo suits me better. Most of my sisters are there anyway."

"How many are there again?"

" _Six_. Two still in New York and the rest are all back home."

Jack leaned back in his seat with a pondering expression. "Such a large family. It must always be lively when you're all together."

"Please!" Ashi coughed, sipping her drink. "It's chaos. Pure, unadulterated chaos."

He laughed, a contrasting peal against the live music. She noted how the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement. "I'm an only child, so I'll take your word for it."

"Hmm…" Ashi rolled her eyes in jest. "It must have been _so_ nice growing up with your own room." He laughed again, and Ashi decided she liked the sound of it.

They chatted, with Jack ordering an overpriced bottle of water to share. They clinked their glasses together in a silent toast. In between conversations, mostly about their respective work, they paused to watch the dancers. Ashi vocally admired the colors and patterns of their Polynesian costumes. Soon, it was the last set, and the dancers selected audience members to join them onstage. Luckily, they only bothered with those close to the stage.

The chosen few, all tourists, made up for their lack of talent with enthusiasm as they tried to follow the simplified dance moves.

"This is pretty." Jack suddenly remarked, pulling Ashi's attention away from the show. She blinked curiously, only to find he meant the ladybug charm that dangled from the zipper of her bag.

"Oh, that old thing? I've had it since high school." The black dotted gems on the red wings winked at her. "No clue if it's lucky."

"I think it is." He said, his finger tracing the outline of its wings. He then regarded her with a worried frown. "Miss Ashi. I apologize if this is impertinent, but I'd like to know if I offended you in some way…"

Ashi squinted. "What?"

"Please, if I did, then I ask your forgiveness." Jack went on. "My behavior must have been detestable, given you were just minding your own business"-

"What? No. Why would you think that?" Her behavior had been amicable the whole evening...unless she had unconsciously done something he perceived as unfriendly.

"You…" He swallowed, "...never contacted me."

…

...

"Oh." Her hand caught her surprised gasp. She _never_ did contact him at all. Not that she had not wanted to. She had wanted to wait for the perfect moment, but the pace and toil of the city kept pushing it back until when she finally had the time, it just seemed so... _awkward_ to finally act on it, as though the magic of that first meeting had an expiration date.

"I'm sorry." Ashi sighed, grimacing a bit. "I can't give you an excuse. But it's not because of you, I promise."

Jack nodded carefully. "I see." He then sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I had thought...um, what time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning." She replied, a little taken by the sudden change of topic.

"Mine's tomorrow night. Wait-you have to be at the airport early then."

"Yeah. I only came down for a drink before hitting the sack."

"Oh I'm sorry if I've kept you here long"-

"Jack." Ashi shook her head in amusement. "Enough apologies already. It's fine. I enjoy your company. But on that note...I suppose I should head back up." They exchanged contact information with their phones. They did not bother finishing the show and charged their orders to their rooms. Jack walked her to the elevator, parting there as his room was only on the ground level.

"It was great seeing you again and don't worry, this time, I have you on _Line_. No excuses...unless I lose my phone." She said with a playful thumbs up as she stepped inside the elevator.

"I expect to hear from you then." He smiled. "Have a safe trip, Miss Ashi. "

The doors closed with his parting words.

The moment Ashi returned to her room, she dropped her bag on the small dresser and blasted the air conditioner. Her thoughts were still on Jack when her phone rang. She pulled it out from her pocket and smiled when she saw the name on the screen.

"Jack? Hi. What's up?"

" _Miss Ashi. I'm sorry for disturbing you again…"_

"It's okay. I just got back." She sat on the edge of the mattress. "Were you calling to make sure I hadn't blocked you or anything?" She giggled at the thought.

"No, actually you dropped something." He said, and Ashi could almost swear she was back on that cold subway car two years ago. "Your bag charm."

Ashi looked, and sure enough, the ladybug was not there.

She smiled.

"Give and take, huh?"

" _Excuse me?"_

"Last time you gave me a chapstick. And now, you took my charm. Do you deny it?"

There was a beat.

" _Are you angry?"_

"No."

There was another beat. She could hear him breathe, count every inhale and exhale.

" _Ashi…"_ He said finally. _"Do you believe this is all just a coincidence?"_

"Do you?"

" _No."_

"If I say yes? That yeah, this is all just a coincidence and you're reading too much into it?"

" _Then I will leave your charm at the front desk for you to collect when you check out."_

"And...if I tell you otherwise?"

" _I don't want to make the same mistake as last time."_

The air conditioner hummed quietly, the scent of tiare flowers blossoming from every corner of the room. Ashi checked the clock on the wall, mentally noting the time of what would be the biggest decision of her life.

"Jack."

" _Ashi_."

"Room 508."

* * *

End.

* * *

 _And make sure you know what you're getting into_

 _This won't be one of those love and leave experiments_

 _That might not work for you._


End file.
